


no more mod

by Sugilitetourmaline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilitetourmaline/pseuds/Sugilitetourmaline
Summary: a fucking wild thing created in discord





	no more mod

No more mod  
Zuptin: For the past without a revolution in the kitchen and you can have art under a rock for the rest of the community in a few hours because I showed everyone else in the world  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): Leath is a great place to work for the idea of it I just hate to be a qualimfied nap in the morning and I don't wanna be a mod anymore I I was just trying to get a good feel for the first time I was alone and I was already doing my best to be able to see you be into the sea  
Venni: oh god why did that gtes o sad

Shark tits: Yesssss  
Venni: :GWbratWhy:  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: Oh wowie  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Wait wha  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): Idk why my phone always falls into the "I don't wanna be a mod anymore"  
Shark tits: Oh  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): Like that's all my autocorrect wants to say  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: What is happening

hernia master: EXPO MARKERS AND SHARPIE MARKERS SMELL NICE  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Oh were those autocorrect things  
Venni: poor atitocrrexct  
Shark tits: I kinda miss maja being mod

Zuptin: Twelve years later today were you looking to land on that weird 3am religious one of these days to say the name of the time specified above all day tomorrow btw so much space and then we can do that without removing the current economic crisis  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Wtf  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): Being mod was fun but :allenHeh:  
hernia master: Why would you remove the current economic crisis  
Venni: oof the feel  
hernia master: that's just not smpart

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Why did it give you economic crisis  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): Just enjoy the crisis  
Venni: remove the economy just get rid of it  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Good night and you can talk about it all right and you are just trying out of your life but you are just making it is ok to relax you and know that is the only ones you want the same though you are just making it a little bitch  
Venni: the ntore hting  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Here is my autocorrect thing  
Venni: little bich t

Zuptin: Economic recovery from the pubs then I will be taking this higher than anything else I guess I'll be better off just going to demolish some time good for omelette without a few mins  
Shark tits: Leath is a great way to kill time and then they do it for you and you don’t want to hurt her and you want to hurt her and you want to do it better than you know what I do want you to do it better than you know what I gotta is mean like I know I wanna was like a good thing you know that you’re going right to get the kids to school because you want me to get them to get to t I know that I am not joking but yes you are better o  
(chorus)  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore  
Venni: I just don’t know how about you and you can get a lot more than you do it again I think so it’s a nice day for you then I don’t think i was the time I got no idea how about it I just got it and it looks pretty cool  
(chorus)  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: Hmmm I guess I just wanna go now and I do say so myself I wanna go to make a a good song to ya ya know ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Fuck mustard spurted everywhere  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: I just got home and got to my work girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got jesus why  
Zuptin: Pissmans mustard  
Shark tits: Oh wow I wanna is your life day and night and I want ya to know you gotta tell ya what you want ya know how much I love y’all cute and nice people and you’re gonna wrong I wanna is a good morning to what you’re doing with today and you want  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): Ahfjvnmxmvmfmcmvncn vy what the fuck  
Venni: lmfao  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: IDK  
Venni: Zup was a nice nice sleep day for the day I got home from the gym today I had left work to do tomorrow morning so I’ll probably go to get my food and go go to sleep soon  
damn  
Mood

Shark tits I just don’t want to talk to you about it because I gotta tell you something about it because I know you know what I mean  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: IDK WHAT IS HAPPENING ANYMORE  
AGHHHHHHHH  
Shark tits: Shut  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: Kevyn was a a little bit more interesting to see people than to be honest with you guys and you don’t know what to you say soo was your good evening and yes you are a nice person to be with me you know what you mean and you are so nice OOOOOOOF  
Zuptin: Ay is a big misunderstanding of the in the same thing but clocks jumped out of the closet to get some brown paper to wrap them up for fun  
Venni: Kev has always happened when the last couple days were you done :white_check_mark: is that you don’t think :thought_balloon: it gets boring and I want it better then it be fun times to get to the rest and then get some more things

(chrous)  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy:Stars are ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya JESUS  
Shark tits: I guess moves this to #shitpostspam  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: Oh jeez that’s what about the people I don’t worry :wink: mood I got ya ya girl :girl: is that good girl :girl: I like die and you know you got ya ya girl :girl: is it a cool— MAYHAPS?

Venni: Leath was a nice nice :thumbup::skin-tone-3: day to you day for me to get it to eat the day before you left got a couple minutes ago to see what wif is a good mood and a good day to you go to sleep soon now :zzz: has been wfun I  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): Kev is a good idea to be a bit bigger than the other one is uh something I think I should be able to see you be into the sea and got destroyed by stuff and now it's back to the shop and I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore I don't wanna be a mod anymore  
Venni: i like die lmao  
oh god  
MAJA  
HOW

Shark tits: Oh wow  
Zuptin: WhErE iS tHe RuLeS  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Why does everyone autocorrect make semi wholesome things about me  
Wtf  
(chorus)  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): I DON'T KNOW  
Venni:I DONT WANNA BE A MOD ANYMORE  
I DONT WANNA BE A MOD ANYMORE  
Shark tits: Kev is a great way to kill some people  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: I DONT WANNA BE MOD ANYMORE  
Venni: :GWmythicalFeelsSadMan:

(chorus)  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: Vy is a mood to be cozy and you know what I do say so towytowytoq how are ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya girl ya ya got ya ya damn cute face lmao :laughing: night I got ya ya girl :girl: I was like a dying girl ya ya got ya ya girl :girl: ya know what ya girl ya ya got OwO was ya day and you got ya ya girl :girl: was the twtoto I like the girl :girl: typwpw how

hernia master: Chicken nuggets fries and chicken nuggets fries are ya chicken nuggets and fries and chicken nuggets or fries or chicken nuggets or fries and chicken nuggets fries or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries and chicken dinner with chicken nuggets fries or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries fries or chicken nuggets fries or fries and a burger or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries fries chicken nuggets or chicken nuggets fries or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries fries are ya chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries :fries: was the chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets and fries and chicken nuggets fries fries and fries were delicious and I wanna know what the chicken nuggets are so I just have the same taste in the chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets and fries are ya chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets or chicken nuggets fries fries  
Venni oh my god

Shark tits: Ok move it to #shitpostspam  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): What the fcukc  
Venni: @mods  
Yes I o thank youu is that a nice day to you go  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Chicken and it was just the blood of a mental illness and a little bitch in my head hurts me to the computer engineering that is the only reason you have a really awful job and a good home from the beginning of the discord but you are just trying out your best and I have a really good idea

(chorus)  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: FUCK TO BE A NICE PERSON AND A NICE NICE DAY FOR YOU TO YYYY WAS THE NIGHT YOU GOT TO ME I WANNA GO TO MAKE A GOOD NIGHT AND THEN GO TO THE MOVIES WITH YOU GUYS AND THEN I WILL GET YOU SOMETHING NICE TO MEETCHA I LOVE ya GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT YA YA GIRL YA YA GOT

Zuptin: Burger with a bunch of stuff last night clicker training course of a difference in opinion and two people insulting each other for quote messed up in things out of the in a few hours  
Venni: VY  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: I DONT WANNA LIVE ANYMORE  
Venni: YYA GOT YA GIRL  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: YA GOT YA YA GIRL  
Zuptin: @mods  
Shark tits: Damn its like my text is invisible  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ):Ya ya got ya ya girl  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: @MODS  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: I swear I’ve never said that before  
Hhhhhhh;-;  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:I DONT WANNA BE MOD ANYMORE

Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): @Shark tits thats what being a mod feels like  
Shark tits: Oh god  
hernia master: FUCKIUM is the season forever ♾ is the season where y’all go to the game tonight and then we go to the movies and then go go to get a drink and then go go to get a chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries fries or chicken nuggets fries fries and chicken nuggets fries  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ): That swhy I don't wanna be a mod anymore  
Venni: WHERE ARE THE MODS  
OH WAIT  
I AM THE MODS

 

Zuptin: You need rules  
Venni: HAB WHAT ARE YOU GONNA HAVE  
Zuptin: Or this shit will happen  
Shark tits: Ok now im enforcing  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: We like the chaos  
It is enjoyable  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: HEY  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: YOU LIL SHIT WHO GOT RID OF THAT ;-;  
Shark tits: #shitpostspam  
Maja (ᵒʷᵒ)::pikaWheeze:  
vYLENCE IS THE WAy: :middle_finger:  
Shark tits: #shitpostspam #shitpostspam #shitpostspam

(chorus)  
vYLENCE IS THE WAyToday at 9:02 PM  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.

vYLENCE IS THE WAyToday at 9:02 PM  
Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: When a server with fewer people is worse than dashnet lobby :pikaWheeze:  
Fade out


End file.
